


【POMN】花间热

by Still_Hungry



Category: POMN, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 摄影师✖️艺人
Relationships: PO/MINO





	【POMN】花间热

“很好，稍微侧一侧头，换一个表情，非常好……”表志勋的声音在封闭空间内回响。

摄影棚内白色幕布的中央一片璀璨，大片大片成熟向日葵摊放在地上，伴随着专门置留的茎侧绿叶，熙熙攘攘，热闹又凌乱。

众多金色的花簇拥着上方躺着的人，协助他跟随表志勋的指令变换出多样的表情和动作。

表志勋是一名摄影师，受雇于国内顶尖的时尚杂志Turnsole，为该杂志拍摄封面。在他的镜头下艺人们总会展露出美而疏离的一面，和Turnsole杂志的主打路线相得益彰。

今天并不是他第一次和宋旻浩合作，自从一年前第一次合作之后大小合作不断，但却是表志勋第一次以这样的姿势拍摄这样的他。

躺在地上的人一头淡金色头发，白色衬衫领口大开，健康的小麦色肌肤在灯光下闪亮，多样的纹身在视野里四处乱晃，这一切的一切都让表志勋有些头晕目眩。

此时他分开双腿横跨站立在宋旻浩小腿靠近脚踝的位置正上方，俯身低头，操控手中沉重的摄像机，不停按下快门发出发出咔嚓咔嚓声。

为了照顾时常身着暴露艺人们，冬天摄影棚内的暖气不可能省，此时在两盏打光灯的加持下，表志勋感到西服下的皮肤升起一层漂浮的薄汗。

他在工作时习惯穿的正式些，这让他有一种浸入严肃氛围的仪式感。衬衣系到最上一颗，领边和袖口的扣子也整整齐齐不曾玩忽职守，黑色dries van noten中长款外套配上西裤，再配上手中的黑色单反，有些时候对比起艺人，他反而会更像被拍的那个。

表志勋对这样的自己向来是引以为傲的，却不包括此时此刻。

明明热的要死却不敢脱掉长外套，连解开扣子敞开也行不通，因为他此时此刻下身正可耻地硬着。

这次的工作是拍摄2021的新年开刊封面，大概是新年新气象，Turnsole难得抛弃了以往惯用的黑白灰色调，特地选了和杂志社名有相同意象的向日葵为主题，鲜艳又诱惑，而宋旻浩在这样的主题里必是最佳选择。

当他双眼迷离地半睁着的时候，表志勋感到了一丝口干舌燥；当他下巴向上扬起露出优雅的脖子和凸起的喉结，表志勋跟随着他的动作喉结上下颤抖，咽了咽唾液；而当他舌尖微微吐出落在嘴角，上面还带了些晶莹，在灯光下闪着碎光，表志勋终于投降了，裤子中的小朋友站了起来，替他举起了白旗。

他这是故意的吗？无论是眼神还是动作在自己眼里都充满了浓浓的性暗示。还是只是自己想多了？又或是这特殊的拍照姿势作祟？表志勋脑子晕乎乎的，想不到解答。当终于拍摄完毕，他的下身已经胀痛得话都快说不出来。

他突然想到了第一次和宋旻浩见面的时候，仔细想想也不是很久远，也就一年前，可那时候他们都算是各自行业内的新人，青涩的模样，腼腆的打招呼，互说“多多指教”。不曾想一年之后他们之间的关系竟然有这种发展，宋旻浩那边不太清楚，但现对表志勋来说，宋旻浩已经成为了他无可替代的性幻想对象。

拍摄完毕后，表志勋急匆匆和其他工作人员鞠躬道别完就想跑，突然被抓住手腕。

“哥，这次合作很愉快。”

是宋旻浩，脸上带了标致的商业笑容，但也许是精虫作祟，表志勋在那笑里面看到了一缕旁人不易察觉的玩味。

表志勋微微点头，他现在迫切的想要处理下半身的突发状况，并没有多余的头脑分去思考宋旻浩笑里藏了什么。

“哥，这次照片后期的处理，是你做吗？还是交给助理？”

表志勋下意识诚实地回答：“是我处理，只有我才知道我想要这些照片最终呈现出什么样的感觉。”

“带回家处理吗？”

若是往常，表志勋可能会选择在公司处理完毕之后再清爽的下班回家休息，但今天，总不能就这么硬着加班吧？

“嗯。”

宋旻浩眨眨眼睛，视线若有若无从头到脚扫过表志勋全身，“好哦，哥，下班愉快。”，说完转身离去，留下表志勋一头雾水。

很烦，正在自家厕所里打飞机的表志勋如是想。他不清楚自己算不算喜欢宋旻浩，但他明白自己确实时常想要和他睡上一觉。

第一次合作的时候他就觉得宋旻浩和合作过的任何一个艺人都不一样，其他人在他的镜头下都是跟随着他的指令，摆出姿势和表情，只有他像是反了过来。

自己的镜头追随着他的变化，他是绝对的掌控者，表志勋在自己的王国里心甘情愿地由他指引，被他统治。

按常理摄影师在拍摄时不应带有私人情感，但是也多亏了他这想睡人家的意愿，他能展现出的宋旻浩是所有摄影师中最好看的。

如果说别人只能拍出八分，他的照片常常有十二分，多出的那两分便是他不为人知的偏爱。

他们私底下交集并不多，偶尔也会在共同朋友组的局上见面，但很少长久地单独交谈。真正睡一觉想必也不可能，表志勋惨淡地接受了这个现实，那就是他只能被动等待这段荒谬的热忱自行消亡。

洗手间的灯光照在光滑的瓷砖上反射打在墙壁上，洒下一片若隐若现的灰色阴影。表志勋手摇动的速度逐渐加快，催促着唇舌泄漏喘息，宋旻浩在向日葵花间的身影像掉了帧的老旧影片，断断续续出现在偶尔清醒的幻想中，直到他颤抖着身体地射了出来，喷溅在手中早已准备好的纸巾上。

解决了性欲之后封闭的环境内瞬间弥漫起了一股淡淡的味道，这让本来就对这种情况心情烦躁的他更是郁闷，干脆胡乱地把纸巾揉成一团丢进垃圾桶里脱掉身上的衣服走进浴室。

不知道哪里隐隐约约传来了Jingle Bells的旋律，一到12月大街小巷便洋溢着这种声音，伴随着红绿混杂的装饰物营造出了节日的氛围，而这种情况在今天平安夜达到了巅峰。表志勋对节日并不是特别在意，当意识到今天是12月24日的时候已经错过了约人的机会，那就算了，当一个平凡的需要加班的星期四也没什么所谓。

他快速冲了个澡穿了宽松的连帽卫衣出来，半干的头发盖在头顶，他也懒得吹。在他胡乱甩着头发在房子里晃荡，并且没有任何心里准备的时候，门铃突然响了起来。

能按响这个门铃的人肯定是和自己亲近的人，不然根本过不了这片区域外围的大门，可他不知道能是谁。父母即使在圣诞夜也忙于工作，经纪人不大可能这个时候来打扰自己，而朋友们大多早早沉浸在了平安夜的欢愉聚会中。

是谁？他满不在乎地开门，却随即愣在了门口。

宋旻浩站在门口。他应该是喷了香水，身上带了隐隐的花香。此时的着装已经和工作时不一样，明明是私服却依然华丽的比向日葵还要灿烂。再加上他刻意带上了鲜红色的圣诞帽，帽尖的白色绒球蓬松地在耳侧跳跃，成为了表志勋视野里唯一的节日元素。

这位“非典型圣诞老人”看到表志勋之后立刻勾起了嘴角，向他扬了扬手中的东西，是两瓶红酒。

“要不要一起煮点热红酒来喝？”

即使是家教很好的表志勋的第一反应也是“你怎么知道我家的地址的？”

“你的经纪人告诉我的。”

“理由是......”

“听说你平安夜还要加班，来慰劳一下你，毕竟你是因为我才要加班的。又或者，我只是单纯想要在平安夜和你喝一杯，不可以吗？”尾音上扬，带了点撒娇的语气。

“骗人。”表志勋的语气听起来有些生硬，但脸上早已化开了来，满是笑意。

“好吧我说实话，不知道用自制热红酒能不能贿赂你”，宋旻浩挑挑眉，“让你愿意把今天拍摄的底片传我一份？”

在表志勋的日常工作中一次拍摄至少会留下几十上百张底片，在这些里面先挑选几张由他进行后期处理，交上去之后再由主编选取最终印制的那么几张。剩下没有用上的照片理论上是属于杂志社的，但其实只要不使用这些照片进行商业活动，大家都不介意把这些打包给艺人本人留作纪念，自己找摄影师要就好了。

“我都站在你的门口了，不请我进去坐一下吗？”

听到宋旻浩的疑问句表志勋这才反应过来，他穿的并不多，而自己已经把他晾在门口“盘问”了好几分钟了。

“对不起！快进来吧。”

宋旻浩进门的时刻表志勋终于看清了他手上的红酒，昂贵到一瓶可以换一套拍摄设备。

“你打算用这个来煮热红酒吗？”带了些调侃。

“是啊，我看菜谱说热红酒都要用便宜红酒。”

离谱，表志勋暗自在心里摇了摇头。

明明是他们第一次私下单独见面，也是宋旻浩第一次来家里，可不知为何他却像本来就属于这里一样。表志勋没有一丝外人入侵自己领地的紧张感，而宋旻浩又有一种适应任何环境的魔力，当加完班之后的表志勋在自己厨房看到宋旻浩正在处理橙子的时候一点都不惊讶。

他太过专注，连表志勋走到身后都不知道。表志勋本来想叫他，宋旻浩三个字到了舌尖又被收了回去，他就这么站在他的身后，安安静静地看着。

手机摆在不远处，上面显而易见是菜谱，而宋旻浩手上的动作也彰显着他对这道饮品的制作并不熟练，可表志勋还是沉迷在了这样的场景中。削皮刀在橙子表面磕磕绊绊，手指发力的情况下宋旻浩的指节根根分明，手背上的掌骨也跟随动作撑起皮肤，极具美感。

橙子在挤压下有的的地方留出橙色的汁液，顺着他的五指流过掌心缠绕上手腕。宋旻浩感到流动的触感后有些犹豫，手上的橙子和刀都沾满果汁，放也不是不放也不是。他想了几秒，抬起手凑近嘴边，伸出舌头把手腕内侧即将顺着手臂蔓延的细流卷进口中，像舔舐伤口的小猫，明明是迫不得已，却从骨子里散发着致命的诱惑气息。

看到这一幕之后的表志勋一下被口水呛到，猛烈地咳嗽起来，咳得脸颊和耳朵红得能滴出血。

听到咳嗽声宋旻浩转过身，“加完班了？那你可能要等一下，我实在是很不熟练。”

表志勋单手握成拳放在鼻子下掩饰尴尬，“我来帮你？”

“好啊~”

不一会表志勋就发现这个提议似乎并不是一个好主意。橙子已经切好片，后续只需在橙子片表面嵌上丁香。小小的丁香颗粒散落在白色瓷盘里，取得时候总免不了碰到对方得手，丁香撞击盘子边缘叮当作响，而表志勋的心也随着不经意的碰触丁零当啷地在胸腔里摇晃。这样真的不会得心脏病吗？

在他恍惚时旁边突然哐一声巨响，紧接着的是玻璃破碎的声音和一声惊呼。他立刻回头，发现宋旻浩在一旁狼狈地站着，可能是残留在手上的果汁作祟，在他拿起红酒瓶的时候脱了手，一整瓶啪的摔在了料理台上，溅了一身，暗红色的液体滴滴答答顺着衣角和指尖不受控制的流到地上。

“什么啊！”表志勋连忙抓过他的手，确认他没有受伤之后忍不住大笑了起来。宋旻浩也被自己无语到，跟着表志勋一起笑得上气不接下气。

“我是真的没怎么做过饭。”宋旻浩无奈地看着不让他插手，自己收拾玻璃残渣的表志勋。

“看出来了。”

然而笑过之后表志勋却不敢再正视宋旻浩。被红酒打湿了的衣服贴着身体，勾勒出他身体的线条。这一切的一切都像是引他堕落的致命毒药。

真要命，表志勋感觉自己下身的小兄弟隐隐约约又有了振作的冲动。

“你去洗一下吧，我给你找套衣服换了，不然着凉了。”

“那，红酒怎么办......”

“放着我来，你上辈子可能和厨房是冤家。”表志勋借用打趣的语气掩盖内心躁动，低着头把宋旻浩推进了浴室。

从宋旻浩出现在他家门前到现在也不过才过了不到两个小时，而表志勋却感到他们之间的关系有了质的飞跃，这是好事还是坏事他也说不清，但他清楚的察觉到自己正在因这样的变化而心情愉悦。

趁宋旻浩在洗澡的时候他迅速将现场处理干净，并将剩下的一瓶红酒煮完盛到了隔热玻璃杯里。浴室打开，宋旻浩身上散发着和自己一模一样的沐浴乳的味道，穿着自己的睡衣从蒸汽里走出来，表志勋在那一瞬间心跳漏了一拍。

“你在想什么？”宋旻浩在他身旁的地毯上坐下，拿过矮桌上的红酒抿了一口。

在想你。

“什么也没想。”表志勋不自然地别过头，猛地喝了两口，企图借助酒精分散注意力。

温热的红酒滚落到胃里，从最底层升起一股热气。他们边喝边聊着时尚风向以及日常生活中的趣事，不知不觉酒杯见底。

原本想借酒分散注意力，可似乎起了反作用，表志勋喝得头有些晕，越晕就越忍不住想宋旻浩，明明他就在身边，可还是忍不住想他。身体也不由自主地向他靠近，直到宋旻浩开始说“花卉在时尚中的运用”时，表志勋的头终于砸了下来，埋进宋旻浩的颈窝。

而宋旻浩没有躲开。

鼻息呼到宋旻浩的锁骨上又反弹回来，又热又痒。他靠了一会就不由自主开始寻找他的唇，在即将碰上前一秒又突然清醒，想要紧急后撤却发现自己连帽卫衣的绳子不知道什么时候被宋旻浩扯在了手里。

宋旻浩把一端握在手心里，转着手腕把绳子缠绕着收短，扯着表志勋靠近自己，轻轻开口：“已经到了这一步，就不要刹车了。”

温热的唇终于碰撞在一起，当接触到的一瞬间两个人都像陆地上渴求水分的鱼，迫不及待地地吮吸斯磨着。发酵葡萄汁的甜，橙子的酸，还有丁香肉桂月桂叶的香气在唇舌间交换，他们很快紧紧拥抱在一起，用着最凶狠的动作，给对方最热烈的吻。

宋旻浩跨坐在表志勋的大腿上，像是对不久前拍摄姿势的反击。而表志勋也不甘示弱，双手轻松地托起他的身体，把他抱到了卧室。

刚到床边他就用力把宋旻浩按在了床上，宋旻浩几乎立刻就陷入了松软的床上用品中，勾着手臂把表志勋也拉了下去。

亲吻一路向下，顺着锁骨停留在胸前，唾液沾湿了在敏感的两点轮番打转，逗弄得宋旻浩的呼吸肉眼可见得变得急促。

继续向下探进，直至小腹和坚硬的棒状器官。舌尖的刺激配合着手的动作，一连串呻吟细碎地滚落到了地上。

表志勋将两根手指伸入宋旻浩的口中，他呜咽地含住用舌头将手指用湿滑的唾液包裹，可即使是这样当碰到尾椎附近小小的开口时他还是紧张的颤抖。

“放松。”

表志勋在宋旻浩的耳侧低喃，声音沙哑而富有磁性，在他不间断的亲吻下，一只手握着挺立缓慢撸动，另一只手不安分地在穴口悠悠打着圈。

“用……用这个……”

宋旻浩将一小管东西塞到了表志勋的手上，他仔细辨认，这是一管润滑剂。

有了专业的工具进程一下就迅速了许多，表志勋早已难耐，按着自己的阴茎挺身埋了进去。

“啊……”宋旻浩扭动着身体，迎合着他的进入，抬起了臀部方便他深入。

在润滑剂的帮助下他顺利的整根没入，发出了满足的叹息。睡到了性幻想的对象，这算不算是表志勋的圣诞礼物。

腰部不断的撞击，结合液体被搅动而发出了黏腻的声响，胯部碰撞，发出催情的啪啪声。可能是由于早先已经自己来过一发，再加上酒精的作用，表志勋变得更加的持久，快速的撞击和手掌的摩挲刺激得宋旻浩率先缴械投降，一股股的白色热流从前端泻出，喷表志勋的腹部，轻轻烫了他一下。

在这样的催情剂的催化作用下他更是抑制不住的加快了速度。

“啊……太快了……”声音被连续不断的撞击打散，跟随着身体的晃动一起摇摆，反而引诱得表志勋下身的动作更加猛烈。

上半身伏在身下人的身上，手臂环过他的肩膀，把他按在怀里，胸前的皮肤因为剧烈运动而相互摩擦，每一寸皮肤都像被燎着了一般发烫。

表志勋边抽送边贪婪地轻舔宋旻浩的耳垂和侧颈，他终于逐渐达到了临界点，在射的前一刻他意识到自己没有戴套，正准备抽出体外，却被察觉到意图得宋旻浩拉住，那一霎那不受控制，尽数射在了宋旻浩的体内，激得他一颤绞紧了穴口，交合出溢出了饱含情欲的白色液体，让表志勋忍不住开口。

“命都快给你了。”

塌陷的床垫松软的像云，又像是拍摄现场堆积成山的向日葵，慢慢地把他们埋没，而他们在这灼人的花间热量中剧烈的做爱，一起融化成了绵软的一团。

结束后表志勋自责地抱着宋旻浩到浴室清洗，宋旻浩也不推脱，享受地躺在浴缸里放任他的手指在自己体内和边缘揉搓。此时表志勋才想起似乎有哪里不对。

“这次来我家，其实要照片也不是你的真实目的吧？”明明早就准备好了润滑剂。

“不然呢？”宋旻浩倒是没觉得有什么不好意思，“我的真实目的其实是睡你。”他快速地wink了一下。

他的这份坦荡反而弄得表志勋有些不好意思，“所以你是从什么时候开始打了睡我的主意的，合作的次数多了日久生情？”

“你想什么呢，怎么可能是日久生情？”

反问的回答表志勋心里一紧，可宋旻浩接下来的话又让惊讶，同时把他心里的紧张迅速化成了一汪柔水。

“是一见钟情。第一次见到你的时候，我就非常想要睡你了。”

END  
<本文共6057字>


End file.
